


those who wronged him

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Bit of Blood Play, Claiming, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy World, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, Mates, No age difference, Pack Dynamics, Trauma, Werewolf AU, dominant!Zak, submissive!Dakota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: Rejected by his mate and kicked out of his pack, Dakota feels lost and broken. Until a black wolf shows up and saves him in so many ways.
Relationships: Billy Tolley/Jay Wasley, Zak Bagans & Dakota Laden, Zak Bagans/Dakota Laden
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49607038492/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. SOUNDTRACK

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49606277228/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49606786951/in/dateposted-public/)

SOUNTRACK:

Through Hell by Palisades

The Violence by Asking Alexandria

Manifest by Starset

Come For Me by New Years Day

Broken by Conquer Divide

Ludens by Bring Me the Horizon

Sextape by Deftones

Big Bad Wolf by In This Moment

One of Us is the Killer by The Dillinger Escape Plan

why are you here by Machine Gun Kelly

[SPOTIFY LINK](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4v87t5oyUb8IlgsbxbFQhy?si=ut6PvjgnTnqQK6VvmtAkAA)


	3. part i

**"But the wolf… the wolf only needs enough luck to find you once"**


	4. i

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49239662398/in/dateposted-public/)

The small white wolf was frightened, as he dashed into a hallowed out and fallen tree. His body shook as he closed his yellow eyes, trying to ignore the sounds of this whole new world he was thrown out into. Songbirds suddenly sound like screeching vulture about to tear him apart.

Dakota was only 19 years old, young for a werewolf, and had already experienced the soul-wrenching pain of being rejected by a mate and of being thrown out of a pack. Everything was noisy to the young werewolf and his heartbeat was thudding incredibly loudly in his ears. Dakota's chest began to ache as he tried to catch his breath, but it kept slipping from his grip, and his body just kept shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Suddenly, there was a black wolf before him, staring at Dakota with large glowing eyes. Dakota whined and curled into himself, trying to force him back into the wood log further. The black wolf only cocked its head to the side in confusion. A cry escaped Dakota, a desperate plea for help and for the black wolf to leave him alone. But, no one would come.

Instead, the black wolf took a step backwards and Dakota watched as the small body contorted and reshaped till a well-built human man kneeled on the ground where the black wolf was. Dakota stilled, observing with wide yellow eyes. The man, muscles defined by the full moon above, looked up at the white wolf hiding in the tree. Dakota noted the man's eyes were a deep blue and cheekbones were sharp and angled. A few tattoos littered his skin, but he was mainly smooth skin, like he was carved from marble. A tongue licked lips and the man rose from the ground, naked and handsome in the soft moonlight.

"I won't hurt you," the man spoke, voice sounding like velvet.

Dakota let out a small whine, though it wasn't as loud as the one from before. It was more as if Dakota was trying to remind himself that he was in trouble, even if Dakota was starting not to feel that. This man felt different than anyone Dakota had ever come across.

"Come out," the man spoke again, a bit of dominance laced in his voice.

The white wolf, slowly, crept from his hiding spot. The moonlight above igniting the fur like neon. It just seemed to glow. Once cleared from the fallen tree, Dakota glanced up at the other man for a second before lowering his gaze. The other man had more dominance than Dakota (held himself like an Alpha) and he submitted willingly.

"Change to your other form," the man ordered.

Dakota closed his eyes and his wolf form began to break apart. A few seconds later, a lanky and thin boy kneeled on the ground where the white wolf had stood. Bones tried to push through pale skin and scars and fresh scratches marred the boys chest, back, and face. Bruises, blooming like purple dahlia's, dotted Dakota's body. Brown eyes opened and stared down at the ground, refusing to rise and meet the older man's. Fear coursed through Dakota and his body gave incontrollable jerks. This was how he was going to die…, Dakota thought.

He saw two bare feet come into his peripheral vision to stand before him and then he felt fingers run through his shaggy brown locks. A sigh escaped his lips and he felt himself lean into the firm hands. The fear dying in his veins.

"Tell me, little one," the man whispered, "Tell me of those who did you wrong."


	5. ii

"I-I-I-I…," Dakota stutters, trying to form words, and he begins to feel tears prickling the edges of his eyes. He just wants to crawl back into that tree trunk, but the man in front of him holds him in place with the dominant aura he holds.

"Shhh," the man coos, fingertips scratch softly at Dakota's scalp. His chest vibrates with a sigh of pleasure at the touch, "Trust me, little one. You can tell me."

"I…," Dakota sighs, leaning into the man's hand, who continues to scratch at his scalp, "I was rejected."

Pain seers through his chest, practically ripping his heart from his chest, and Dakota cries out. Falling over at the man's feet, tears carve into the young boy's cheeks. The man's hand falls to Dakota's back and rubs circle into the skin there, noticing the incredibly bony structure of the boy sticking through the pale skin.

"And kicked out of my pack!" Dakota sobs loudly.

The man coos before falling to the ground beside Dakota. He wraps his muscular arms around the thin boy and pulls him into his lap. Dakota curls into the other man, finding the intense werewolf heat and strong heartbeat pulsing under the man's skin. He clutches at the man's shoulders, and lays there, cocooned and feeling safe.

"I'm so sorry, little one," the man whispers in his ear when Dakota's sobs are just soft sniffles.

Dakota sighs and shuts his eyes, "Dakota."

"What?"

"My name," he opens his eyes to look up and connects with the deep sapphire eyes within the other man's head, "It's Dakota."

The man smiles so softly, "I'm Zak."

Dakota smiles brightly back and Zak swears he never wants to see any other emotion on Dakota's face again, "Why are you helping me, Zak?"

"I felt your pain," Zak sighs and leans his head into Dakota's, "Just something about you, little one."

Dakota nods, "Thank you."

A chuckle vibrates from Zak's chest and Dakota likes how it feels against his skin, "No need to thank me quite yet. How about you come with me? Join my pack?"

Dakota could hardly believed his ears and he stares at the man with wide eyes, "Seriously?" and hearing his tone, he shrinks into himself more, "I'm sorry. I-I-I-."

"Yes, I'm serious," the man interrupts him and his fingers caress Dakota's back, "And don't say sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. I want you to join my pack."

"Why?" Dakota asks carefully in a small voice, "I'm nothing but a useless Omega."

"You're not," Zak practically snaps, watching Dakota jump at the tone, and he calms his anger down before continuing, "You're not, little one. You're brave and powerful. Just in some need of TLC."

"TLC?" Dakota cocks his head to the side like a giant dog.

Zak smiles at the young boy's ignorance, "Tender Loving Care."

A blush dances across Dakota's cheek and Zak enjoys how it looks on the boy's face, "Oh."

"If you allow me," Zak adds in a soft voice.

Dakota looks up at the other man with a bit of a shocked expression, having never been treated like this before, "I think I need that."

Zak smiles brightly and grips Dakota tighter under the boy's thin legs and spiny back. Suddenly, he finds himself rising off the ground and he squeals, wrapping his arms around Zak's neck. The other man laughs a bit and whispers in Dakota's ear, "Hold on, little one."

And Zak takes off running.


	6. iii

The first thing Dakota notices when he wakes up, having fallen asleep in Zak's arms as they ran through the forest for what seemed like hours, was the soft furs he was laying in. He nuzzles into it and inhales, expecting his scent, but then there's a heavier and richer scent that he catches instead. It startles him and his brown eyes snap open. All he sees is an empty room. He sits up fast.

"Woah, little one," a large hand comes to rest on his knee.

Dakota snaps his head to the side and sees the other man, thick muscles and deep brown hair with sparkling sapphire eyes. He looks at Dakota with worry and then compassion. A sight Dakota had not seen since his parents and siblings.

"You're safe," Zak says softly.

A shaky sigh is Dakota's reply and he shuts his eyes. His heart is racing in his chest and all he can do is just focus on the darkness he is in behind closed eyes and the rise and fall of his chest. A few seconds later he opens his eyes and looks at Zak.

"Where am I?"

"My pack house," Zak replies.

Dakota nods, remembering that Zak was going to take him into his pack, but Dakota didn't feel that he deserved it. Despite Zak's words, Dakota didn't feel he was worthy of it. He should be in a cage, locked away, used and abused for the pack's pleasure, with only the dirt as his food.

"Penny for your thoughts, little one?" Zak asks.

Dakota shakes his head and crawls into himself, falling back into the bed. Zak furrows his eyebrows and stares at the young boy. He is so incredibly small. Every movement looks like it hurts him. A sob escapes Dakota's lips and Zak stands up, backing away from him.

"I'll be back, little one," Zak whispers and he is gone, leaving Dakota with his thoughts and the soft furs.

Noticing he is in the nest that smells an awfully like Zak, Dakota jumps out of it, thinking Zak would be angry with him for being in the nest. He crawls over to a corner of the empty room and huddles there, wrapping his wiry arms around his legs and bringing them to his chest. He is just a useless thing who doesn't deserve to breathe the air around him. Tears dot his arms and he tries to wipe them away, to force himself to stop crying, but he can't.

True to his promise, Zak returns a half-hour later and the flood of the aroma of meat enters with him. Dakota snaps his head up, but keeps his head bowed, peering out from along his arms. Zak's eyes furrow when they land on the empty nest and then sweep over the room till they land on Dakota. The older man softens his expression and walks over to the nest, placing the tray he was carrying on the floor. Dakota sees that there is a bowl on it and a spoon and a mug of some sort of liquid and a piece of brown bread.

"Why are you hiding, little one?" Zak asks as he turns to look at the small Omega in the corner.

Dakota whimpers and pulls himself in more. He hears the sound of footsteps getting closer until they pause in front of him. Brown eyes peer out from his arms caging him in and sees Zak's form, dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, kneeling in front of him. A hand reaches out and he winces away, hiding his head in his arms again. The hand never touches him and Dakota peers out from his arms again.

"You never need to fear me," Zak replies, "I'm here for you, always. You are safe with me," and he motions to the tray behind him, "I've brought your some bone broth and bread and water. Are you hungry?"

At those words, Dakota's stomach decides to rumble and Zak chuckles a bit, but that causes Dakota to whimper and crawl into himself. Zak realizes his mistake and shushes Dakota silently.

"I'm sorry, little one. Please forgive me. I wasn't laughing at you."

Dakota sniffles and looks at the older man, "I know."

Zak smiles at the words Dakota says, "Please, will you eat?"

Dakota doesn't respond, but he stares at the tray. He doesn't want to move form his position, knowing his "place," but he really wants that food.

Zak stands up and walks over to the nest, sitting down within the furs. He motions with a tattooed finger to Dakota, "Come sit with me, little one, and eat, if you like? I won't hurt you."

Dakota sniffles again and stands up on shaky legs. With Zak clothed, Dakota is more aware of the fact that is naked, but, in his old pack, he was told to always walk around this way. Omega's never need to hide, he remembers the Alpha of the pack telling him with a hiss and slap to his ass. So, he shuffles over to Zak and falls to his knees a foot away from the older man.

Zak knows this will be a process to get Dakota to trust him fully, but he is willing to take that time. Never before had Zak felt this way toward someone. Dakota was different. There was a spark inside the Omega that had not gone out and Zak wanted to care for it, watch it bloom into a raging forest fire.

Fingers push the bowl toward the Omega and Dakota looks up at Zak, as if asking for permission again. With a nod and encouraging smile, Dakota picks up the bowl and brings it to his lips. Spoon by-gone, Dakota downs the bone broth quickly and Zak watches the contractions in the young boy's throat as he swallows the warm liquid. Dakota places the bowl back down on the tray with a lick of his lips and then grabs for the bread, tearing it apart like some feral animal and shoving it in his mouth.

"Slow," Zak chuckles a bit and Dakota freezes, waiting till he has chewed his piece of bread before popping another piece in.

Zak leans back on his arm and watches Dakota as he eats the bread and then picks up the mug of water. As Dakota practically drowns himself in the water, Zak observes the few trickles of liquid that escape from the mug and run over the Omega's cheeks and down his throat. Abruptly, Zak sits up, finding his pants very uncomfortable and scolds himself on his sudden desire over the Omega.

"So, little one," Zak clears his throat and looks over at Dakota, who places the mug of water down on the tray, "I was thinking I would go get you some clothes and we can go for a walk around the pack house. I have some wolves I would like you to meet and know. Then, we can see how tired you are, if you want to continue."

"Clothes?" Dakota squeaks, looking with wide eyes at Zak.

He nods, "Clothes."

"Why?" Dakota asks and then whimpers, crawling into himself.

Zak frowns and places his hand, palm up, in between the two of them, "Because you need some clothes. I know some other packs do not treat you or other Omegas as they should. I'm different, little one."

Dakota nods, looking up at the hand between them, before reaching out and placing his hand in Zak's, "So you're the Alpha?"

Zak nods, "I am. I want to treat everyone in my pack with respect and all are equal, no matter their status."

It sounds almost to good to be true and Zak brushes his fingers over Dakota's knuckles.


	7. iv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm traveling today, so I wanted to post this as a little surprise for you all!

Dakota walks behind Zak, fingers fumbling with the baggy dark grey shirt Zak gave him and a pair of basketball shorts. It feels weird wearing clothes, but Dakota isn't necessary complaining. As they step out of the room, which Dakota learns is Zak's, Dakota notices more blank walls that are in desperate need of a paint job and some decorations. His eyes are drawn to those blank walls like a moth to a flame and he pauses, raising a hand to press it to the walls. Zak notices and watches him, how the thin fingers caress it.

"You know?" Zak muses, catching Dakota off guard causing him to jump, but Zak continues to talk, "These walls are really dull and boring. Do you think you could do something about it?"

Dakota perks up at that and a wide smile spreads across his face. Zak couldn't help smiling in response too, "I would love to," but then the smile disappears and there's that look of complete submission and sadness, "But… I can't."

Zak steps forward to Dakota, raising his hand to cup the side of Dakota's face. It's a sudden move and Dakota is startled by it, though it isn't unwelcomed, "Because I think you need a project? I know it helps me when I have one. "

"You trust me?" Dakota cocks his head to the side, leaning into Zak's hand.

A thumb caresses Dakota's cheek and all Dakota wants to do is close the distance between them. That thought scares Dakota so much. After having been rejected by his mate in his old pack, those feelings were gone form him and Dakota never thought he would get it back. It had been less than a day since he met Zak and, yet, Dakota feels so differently with him than he had with his rejected mate. The Omega wolf in Dakota is prancing around at the thought the of the Alpha.

"I do," Zak replies.

Dakota smiles and shuts his eyes, controlling the tears that are threatening over. Zak moves away back down the hallway and, a moment later, Dakota follows.

»»————- ♔ ————-««

The first pack member Dakota meets is a tall man, shorter than Zak a bit and not as well-built, with deep brown eyes and a goatee on his chin. He smiles brightly at Dakota and reminds him of his siblings he lost. A small blonde woman stands beside him, holding a little girl in her arms, while another older girl holds the man's hand. The other man holds his hand out to Dakota and, with a glance to Zak, shakes it.

"I'm Nick," the man says, "Beta-- Zak's second-in-command and official changer of his diapers."

Zak laughs and shoves Nick a bit in his shoulder. Dakota watches them, like he is seeing what he and his older brother must have looked like when they would play fight when his parents were making dinner.

"I'm Veronique," the blonde woman nods to Dakota, "If you ever need anything, come visit me, even if it's just to talk. Taking care of Annabelle," she nods to the younger girl holding Nick's hand and then motions to the little one in her hands, "and Chloe can be a lot sometimes."

Dakota smiles at her, "Thank you. I will."

Zak is looking at the Omega with a soft expression and Nick smirks when he sees it, giving the Alpha a nudge. Zak glares him for a moment before turning back to Dakota, "Come. I have a few others for you to meet."

"Nice to meet you, Dakota!" Nick calls as Zak practically pulls away Dakota away from them.

"Nice to meet you too, sir!" Dakota responds with the respect he was taught to give those above his rank.

The next pack member he meets is a bald man with a laughter that is loud and contagious. The area of the pack house the bald man stays in is covered in Star Wars posters and Dakota finds himself suddenly in a deep conversation with the bald man about the movie series. He knows the bald man is above his status as an Omega, but the bald man doesn't feel like he is and so Dakota approaches the bald man a bit more opened than he has had before.

Zak steps in before it gets too deep and smiles at how happy Dakota looks in that moment, "This goof ball is Aaron, by the way."

The bald man laughs and slaps Zak hard on his back, before turning to Dakota, "Yep that's me. Beta and the second person in line to change Zak's diapers."

The Alpha grumbles a bit and rolls his eyes and Dakota wonders how everyone came to joke about changing Zak's diapers… whatever that meant.

"Well, I better not keep you, Dakota," Aaron replies and returns to Zak, "Taking him to the love birds next?"

Zak nods, "If he would like to?"

Dakota smiles, "Yeah," he is beyond excited to be meeting the wolves in Zak's pack.

"You're not too tired?" Zak raises the back of his hand to Dakota's forehead, ignoring the slight flinch.

"Nah," Dakota nods, enjoying the slight touch from the older man.

"Alright."

Zak says his farewell to Aaron, who promises that Dakota can come over and talk Star Wars any time he likes, and the two are off again. Dakota finds himself going down hallways and staircases and is impressed by how big the pack house is. As if reading his thoughts, Zak explains to Dakota about it.

"I wasn't always an Alpha, little one," Zak tells him, glancing back him, "I was a Beta, my whole family was, but I wanted more in life. It isn't just what you are born, but what you can do with your life to make it better. So, I left them. Hardest decision of my life and I don't regret it."

"Do you miss them?" Dakota asks.

"Every day," Zak responds in a heartbeat, "I came here. It was just an empty plot of land when I did and I slowly began to build it. As I did, wolves began to show up in small packs of 4 or 5. Nick, Aaron, and the two others I'm going to introduce you to, little one, were in the first pack to show up. They helped me build this place."

"Then, how did you become an Alpha?"

Zak smirks as he comes to a stop outside a door, "I was made."

Dakota looks wide-eyed at the older man and his mouth bobs like a fish, before Zak opens the door. All Dakota can think as he enters the next room is Zak's words. Alpha's are either born as such or take the power from another Alpha. They are _never_ made. _What is Zak_ , Dakota thinks.


	8. v

Billy Tolley and Jay Wasley were the last two of Zak's inner circle of command that Dakota meets. The first image he has of them is forever etched in his mind and he can't help giggling at it. When he walked into the room, Billy was tearing Jay's shirt off his chest in a very compromising position. Zak turned red and placed himself in front of Dakota, protecting him from the sight, though Dakota was just trying hard not laugh. Billy was equally just as red as Zak, probably even more, and squealed as he fell off of Jay's lap and to the floor. Jay smirked, tucking himself back into his pants, before standing up and walking over to the bathroom to wash his hands.

"Knock next time, Zak," Billy sneered as he stood up and followed after Jay.

Zak rolled his eyes and stepped to the side, motioning for Dakota to take a seat, though Dakota honestly didn't want to sit anywhere now knowing what the two other wolves had been doing. Zak remains standing by Dakota's side, arms folded. Dakota tried to pull his gaze from those arms, but it was rather difficult. He squirmed a bit in his seat, suddenly feeling a bit warm.

"Jesus Christ, Zak," Billy continues his anger toward Zak even while in the bathroom.

"Not the first time, Billy," Zak calls back and Dakota cocks an eyebrow, but keeps his gazed lower-- not wanting to inflict the wrath of the Alpha.

"And won't be the last time," Jay humors as he walks back into the bathroom. A wide and friendly smile appears on his face and he extends a hand to Dakota, "I'm Jay, Beta, in charge of keeping all the other Beta's asses in line."

"Fucking hell," Billy curses as he comes out of the bathroom too, the red gone from his cheeks, as he walks over to the couch, sitting down and interrupting the handshake between Dakota and Jay.

Jay rolls his eyes and extends his hand again, over the other male, of which Dakota takes it.

"This lump next to me is my mate," Jay teases, giving Billy a wink.

With a huff, Billy turns to Dakota and smiles, extending his own hand, "Billy, Omega, _I'm_ the one who really makes sure all the Beta's behave and Zak doesn't get too much grey hair."

Zak scoffs, "Like hell you do."

Dakota likes the energy in the room and those he has met. His comfort and safety level rises. He couldn't believe he admits it, but he could become part of this pack.

"Omega?" Dakota perks up with interest.

Billy nods with a knowing smile, "Yep. Not many Alphas are like Zak, as I'm sure you know," and Dakota likes how friendly and considerate the other Omega is, "Equality before quantity is the motto here."

"Are you planning on staying with us, Dakota?" Jay questions him.

Dakota feels himself crawl in a bit and he glances to Zak, stumbling over his words, "I-I-I don't k-k-know yet."

Jay nods in understanding and Billy scoots a bit closer to Dakota, "We are here for you, Dakota. I know what it's like to escape your previous pack."

Dakota sniffles and nods, grateful for Billy's words, though he doesn't feeling like correcting Billy by saying he didn't "escape."

»»————-♔————-««

"How are you feeling, little one?" Zak asks when they return back to his nest and sees exhaustion crawl over Dakota's face.

He nods, "Tired and… grateful for everything you've done for me, Zak. You never needed-."

"I wanted to," Zak interrupts him as he walks over to the corner of the room and begins to pull his t-shirt off.

Dakota jolts a bit at the sight, watching those muscles in his back roll and seeing the winged demon tattooed on. There's a few scars decorating Zak's back and Dakota becomes fascinated with them. It's like ocean waves. Zak turns around and catches him staring. A light blush dances across Dakota's cheeks as he lowers his gaze.

"I'll tell you something, little one," Zak says softly and Dakota raises his eyes, "My scars are the worst part of me," and Dakota notices there a few duller ones on Zak's chest. The Alpha's fingertips trace them, but Zak doesn't break their gaze, "They remind me of my past. The Alpha in my former pack was abusive and enjoyed hitting the pack children. I didn't escape his fist and whips," Zak releases a shaky sigh and Dakota stares in curiosity as he watches the Alpha begin to cry. He's _never_ seen an Alpha cry.

"I used to open them back up when I was a teenager," Zak continues, sniffling a bit, "I liked seeing the blood. Felt like I was reclaiming the wounds that the Alpha made. Clearly didn't work," Zak laughs a bit, "I still hate them."

"I'm sorry," Dakota finally speaks and he finds himself closing the distance between them.

Zak watches him as he approaches with curious blue eyes.

Raising a hand, Dakota touches Zak's chest, fingertips pressed to a few of the scars, raised and irritated. A shaky breath makes Zak's chest rise and fall. But, just as sudden as Dakota was there in front of Zak, Dakota disappears.

Zak closes his eyes, trying to control the feelings in his chest and the warmth spreading across his body. The Alpha in him finds the Omega interesting and different. When Zak opens them, Dakota is laying down in the furs, staring at Zak, as if he never moved.

He exhales and unbuttons his pants, letting them fall to the floor and stepping from them. Like he is in a trance, Zak walks over to his nest of furs and kneels down. Dakota's eyes fall shut and Zak settles into the spot next to him, keeping his distance (despite the Alpha in Zak wanting to curl Dakota into him). While Dakota falls asleep and Zak can hear the soft snores coming from him, Zak is awake, staring at the back of the Omega's head.

He really likes Dakota, more than he probably should for having just met the small boy, but Zak really does. The Alpha wants the Omega beside him constantly. That's when Zak realizes what the feeling is. He is craving the young boy as a mate.


	9. part ii

_**"you are the moon.** _   
_**illuminating the sky with** _   
_**your brilliance** _   
_**and i am the wolf** _   
_**howling with longing for** _   
_**your soul"** _


	10. vi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late -- crazy busy and forget to post. Thankfully I had this chapter written already so I just had to post it.

Pink asters and brilliant orange roses and light indigo snapdragons decorated the walls of the hallway. Deep green ivy twisting amongst the bright flora like a snake. A delicate hand had painted these things on the wall with precision, patience, and time. The first of the flowers, a simply white daisy at the bottom corner, was shakily done compared to the others, which were more firm and alive than that small thing.

It has been a few weeks since Dakota lost himself in that hallowed tree trunk and he felt himself crawl out of it. The flowers he painted helped him understand what had happened before the tree trunk, gave his body something to do while his mind processed. He dove head first into painting the barren wall as soon as Zak gave him paint tubes and brushes and anything else Dakota desired.

The others in the pack joined Dakota every once in awhile. Aaron was particularly good at painting, like Dakota, and he helped the Omega create the flowing ivy. Nick wasn't talented in that sector, but tried his best, though he usually just dropped the brush and ended up lounging against the other wall, talking with Dakota about anything and everything. His mate, Veronique, would bring the girls over and Dakota adored when they helped. A few sections of the wall were covered in bright splotches of color, resembling almost Impressionist flowers, and there were a few tiny handprints from when the painting session turned into a paint fight. Veronique felt bad and was about to scold the little girls, but Dakota loved them and told her to not mind it. After the girls left, Dakota turned their hand prints into flowers bursting with their own life. Billy and Jay came over, but mainly to talk. Jay remained silent during those talks as Billy told Dakota about what happened to him.

Zak rarely helped paint, despite Dakota shoving a paint brush in his hand, and usually just stood there watching Dakota, asking him questions about himself. He kind of liked those sessions and, as the days continued, he really looked forward to them just to be able to talk with someone and have them listen. The attention Zak gave him was unbreaking and Dakota could feel himself turning into a pool of goo under the Alpha's gaze.

The talks slowly changed and Zak came closer to Dakota. The Omega swore that Zak carefully grazed past him on purpose. Then there were those side glances and those few seconds of eyes connecting. Heat was igniting in Dakota's body at those careful touches and glances.

"Would you like me to kill those who have wronged you, little one?" Zak suddenly asked, interrupting Dakota's story about how he and his siblings would hide from his parents, scaring the crap out of them.

Brown eyes widened and he paused his attention on a deep orange rose, "I…"

Zak moves closer to Dakota, barely a breath between them, but Dakota doesn't turn his body to Zak's. He stays straight on with the wall. Zak's body is almost too close.

"Let me kill them, little one," Zak whispers in his ear and there's a touch to Dakota's lower back, but it's so light that Dakota isn't sure if he is simply making it up, "I hate what they've done to you."

"Why do you care so much about me?" Dakota raises his head and side glances Zak's angled face.

"You're different, little one," Zak replies.

Dakota shakes his head, "Not an answer, Zak."

"You know the answer," is all Zak says and he is gone, leaving the Omega shaking in the floral hallway.

»»————-♔————-««

Dakota steps outside the pack house where a large bonfire roars. Flamelight trickles across the darkened forest and smoke rises up into the sky. A few wolves are dancing together around it, rubbing against one another almost wantonly in the eyes of an outsider. Arms raised up above their heads as their partners ran their hands down along curves and sharp lines. The wolves were mixed gender with some females joined with other females and males joined with males, as well as females and males. Drums thumped over the group and Dakota could feel it matching with his heartbeat. Or perhaps his heartbeat was paced with the drums….?

Raising his head, he looked up at the sky. Stars burned through the black canvas of night. Not a single sliver of the moon was within the sky.

Suddenly, he could feel heated eyes on him and Dakota lowered his gaze, running them over the bodies around him. He saw Nick with his mate and his two girls lounging on a few pillows away from the bonfire with Aaron, laughing and talking. Then there was Billy and Jay who were part of the dancing group around the bonfire, arms entwined and heads close as they spun around each other. None of them were watching Dakota. Yet, there were eyes on him.

Feeling the thump of the drums rush through his bones, Dakota felt the urge to dance, a feeling he hadn't had in a very long time. He walked into the group of wolves and began to move his arms, flowing them around his body and then raising them. His right hand traced the contours of his side, pulling the tank top he was wearing up to reveal pale skin, and then dropped it as he continued up to his left hand raised above him. Closing his eyes, Dakota let out a shaky breath and began to move his hips.

And he lost himself to the beat of the drums and the fire spreading across his skin.

Suddenly, a body comes up behind his and he freezes, about to spin around, but familiar hands latch onto his hips and brought Dakota back against it. Hard muscles meets Dakota's touch and breath tickles the back of his neck. A shiver runs through Dakota's body.

"Dance for me, little one," Zak's voice is deep and low in Dakota's ear, masked with the drumbeat.

"Only if you dance with me, Alpha," Dakota fires back, leaning into the larger body.

Slowly, they begin to revolve their hips, mirroring each other, and causing Zak's pelvis to grind up into Dakota's ass. The Omega lets the Alpha control his body, allowing his body to move with Zak's. The Alpha runs his fingers down Dakota's arms, which are slowly growing muscle in them, and goosebumps appear in their wake. He finds his arms raising and Zak rest them around his neck, nestling his nose in the crevice of Dakota's own next, inhaling the scent he finds there. Fingertips trace down the under-skin of Dakota's arm and a shaky sigh escapes Dakota's lips. They're hips move with one another and Dakota can feel his growing arousal that he had been trying to deny.

The touches and caresses and looks over the past few days are boiling over in Dakota, but is he ready for a mate?

_What if Zak rejects me?_ Dakota thinks and his eyes snap open.

He pushes himself away from Zak and just runs.

He runs through the crowd and into the forest, wanting to get away before he is hurt again. Heart pounding and chest heaving as his mind rushes at a million miles her hour, Dakota can't stop thinking about the pain he felt when he was rejected. His wolf is in flight mode as he tries desperately to avoid being hurt that way again.

Jumping over a fallen tree trunk, Dakota falls to the ground in his white wolf form. Throwing his head back, he releases a howl, filled with pain and sorrow. Then, he is off running again, but where he is going Dakota doesn't know.


	11. vii.

Dakota is shaking again and he is utterly confused about everything he feels and knows. After the last few weeks, he feels like he is part of a pack again, that he has a family. Never did Dakota think he could find that again. Not after what happened with his _real_ family.

Even in the middle of this forest in the middle of fucking nowhere, Dakota can smell the smoke of burning wood and burning bodies. It had happened a few years ago and a rogue wolf attacked Dakota's home and the only way Dakota made it out was because he was out late with his ex-mate on a date. He hated that night with so much passion, but he hated himself more. He blamed himself, thinking if he wasn't out on a date and home he could have maybe stopped the rogue wolf. However, obviously, Dakota wouldn't have been able to stop to the rogue wolf. He would have most likely died too with his family. There was a part of Dakota that did die in that fire with his family and he wished he had died completely there with them. He wouldn't have felt the pain of losing a pack and a mate.

The leaves Dakota steps on crunch beneath his feet and the sun is starting to rise. Exhaustion floods over Dakota's body for he had been running from everything since the bonfire the night before and he doesn't know how far away he is. But, he doesn't particularly care.

Dakota was frightened about his confusion, about his feelings, and about Zak.

What was he going to do?

Everything about Zak is new and exciting and makes Dakota feel like he is the center of the world and unbelievably happy. Why should he be so scared? He believes he doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve Zak and the feelings he causes in Dakota's body.

Dakota lands his eyes on a small alcove in the ground to the right where a low hanging tree covers it in shade. His white form walks over to it and he falls into it, curling around himself. A white fluffy tail falls over his muzzle and he shuts his eyes. But, sleep doesn't come. His mind is running at a thousand miles per hour and all he can think about is those dangerous sapphire eyes and the sharp lines of muscles and skin and the soft smile and reassuring voice.

»»————-♔————-««

"Dakota!"

The familiar voice startles Dakota from his sleep and his eyes snap open. He moves his tail away from his eyes and stares out into the woods in front of him. There's no movement, but Dakota can hear the sound of it.

"Dakota! Can you hear me?"

There's another familiar voice, a bit more deeper than the first. He knows that it is Nick and Aaron, but Dakota doesn't want to move. He doesn't want to go back to them… not yet, at least. So, he curls back into himself again, letting his eyes fall shut and dreaming of a life he used to have.

»»————-♔————-««

Zak paced back and forth in the small meadow near his pack house, waiting for any sounds of his Beta's coming back with, hopefully, Dakota. It was becoming a week without the small Omega and Zak was losing hope in finding him again. He knew he shouldn't have been so… forceful… _no_ … dominant… _not really_ … forward… _more like it_ , he thought, towards the slightly younger boy. They were only a few years apart, but their whole Alpha and Omega dynamic made it a bit more difficult and Zak knew Dakota had a difficult past. For those reasons, Dakota deserved the world and so much more. Zak wasn't worthy of him…

But, every time Zak saw Dakota, the Alpha inside of him clawed to have the Omega.

Suddenly, Zak heard the sound of his best friend come running back and he snapped his head up, sapphire eyes meeting wide brown eyes. Nick was running toward him, a row of sweat breaking out on his forehead. And, he was completely alone. That sight made Zak sad.

"Anything?" Zak asked.

Nick shook his head as his chest heaved, catching his breath, and coming to a stop before Zak, "Nah, man. Aaron caught his scent, but it ended in the middle of the forest near Old Man's Nose. I don't know how, but he…. The scent just vanished, Zak!"

Zak sighed, exhaling loudly through his nose and looked off into the woods again, "Show me."

And the two were off, running back into the forest again.


	12. viii.

_Tell me, little one, tell me of all the ones who wronged you?_

Dakota inhaled sharply as he woke up. His heart was racing in his chest. Those words were ringing in his head like a never ending mantra. They were the words that made Dakota want to come with Zak… amongst other things… but Zak was the first person in Dakota's life after his parents died that made him feel right and amazing. That scared the crap out of him so much.

"Dakota!"

He heard the sound of the Beta, Nick, call out to him again.

Eyes peered out at the forest before him and he saw a large wolf, a deep chocolate brown, step out from behind a tree. It's nose sniffed at the ground and Dakota knew it would find him, but he kept to himself, curl up into a ball.

"Dakota!" Nick called out again and Dakota watched as the Beta walked in behind the large brown wolf.

Nick reached down to place a gentle hand on the top of the chocolate wolf and the creature shook its head, snorting loudly.

"Yeah, yeah," Nick rolled his eyes, "I'll get you a new Star Wars action figure for doing this, Aaron."

The wolf snorted before lowering its head to the ground and sniffing.

Suddenly, a familiar scent fell over Dakota and he snapped his head up. His rich brown eyes narrowed in on the tall figure, dressed in black, that came from behind the tree. A roll of strong shoulders and a sigh escaped Zak's lips, but it was his eyes that made Dakota cock his head to the side in confusion. They looked… dare Dakota say?... Scared almost.

"Do you smell him, Aaron?" Zak's eyes were scoping around the area and landed on the spot Dakota was hiding at for a few moments before drifting away.

The brown wolf shook its large head and looked up at the Alpha with his ears pinned to his head.

Zak sighed horribly and ran a hand through his unkept hair, "Fuck."

Nick came up beside the older man and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You really care about him, don't you?"

The Alpha turned to look at his best friend and nodded, "It's so weird, Nick. I don't understand it, but I think I'm in love with him at this point."

A soft smile appeared on Nick's face and he closed the distance between them, hugging the Alpha tightly, "You deserve someone like Dakota, just as much as he deserves you."

Zak shakily sighed, clutching tightly at his Beta's shirt, "I don't know why he left, though, Nick…"

"I think he's scared, Zak," he replied, "More than you are at the fact that he's your mate. Remember, he did get rejected and thrown from his pack last time he found one."

Zak nods and then pulls away from Nick, "I know. I just wish he was here right now."

Nick sniffles a bit and pats Zak's shoulder, taking a step back, "We will find him, Zak. We will."

Before Dakota realized what he was doing, he was standing up. His form rustling leaves and stepping on twigs, which made both Nick and Aaron be on guard, stepping in front of Zak. Aaron's hackles rose up on his back and he began to snarl, but it died in his throat when he smelled a familiar scent and yipped. Nick's eyes widened as he heard Aaron and watched as a small white wolf appeared from under the deep foliage.

Zak had to hold himself back from rushing forward to the white wolf, reminding himself to be slow and gentle or risk frightening Dakota again.

"Dakota?" Nick asked calmly and lowered down onto his knees on the forest floor.

The white wolf pressed its ears to his head and slowly moved forward toward the Beta. Aaron fell to the ground, keeping himself in a submissive position so Dakota knew he could approach. A hand reached out to Dakota and he sniffed at it and giving a small lick to it before turning his head to Zak, staring down at the Alpha's feet.

"Oh, Dakota," Zak said and fell to his knees before the white wolf, a choked sob coming from his throat.

It was the first time that the Alpha had said Dakota's name since they met.


	13. ix,

Zak stroked the Omega's hair gently, as the younger wolf snored softly in his arms in the Alpha's room. Soft and small and adorable and everything Zak ever wanted was just right in his arms. If he was tired, Zak would have nuzzled into Dakota's neck and fallen asleep, but he wasn't. Zak was afraid that if he fell asleep, he would wake up and find Dakota gone.

Suddenly, the door to his room opened up without warning and slowly from the crack, a head peeked through in curiosity.

_Is it okay if I come in?_ Billy asked through the mental link they had as pack.

_Be quiet_ , Zak replied, not taking his gaze off the small wolf, _He's sleeping_.

Slowly, the Omega entered and walked over to the large pile of furs in the room, taking in the sight of the Alpha holding the small wolf in his arms. It was a sight that seemed too perfect and oh so right.

_I'm glad he's back_ , Billy said.

_So am I,_ Zak sighed into Dakota. His hand fell from the Omega's hair to tighten around Dakota's stomach, _in so many ways, I am glad he's back._

_Are you going to ask him?_ Billy was careful with his tone and took a step backwards, lowering his head in respect.

A scoff was his answer, along with, _Seems like that's what everyone wants to know_.

Billy laughed out loud, but Zak hushed him before he could be too loud, _Well, if it's confidence… we all care for him, too. He's like a little brother to us. I think we all want him as part of our pack._

Zak smiles and shuts his eyes, _I will ask him… eventually…_

_Don't wait too much, Zak_ , Billy teases, _Or you're going to lose him again._

_Okay… when he wakes up then,_ the Alpha jokes, _Does that satisfy you're needs, Billy?_

_Very much,_ the older Omega chortles and gives Zak and Dakota a glance over before leaving out the door.

»»————-♔————-««

Dakota wakes up slowly, blinking away the sleep in his eyes, and stretches his body to pull at his taunt muscles. The nest of furs is cool beside him, but the lingering and fresh smell of the Alpha comforted him, as he rolled over and nuzzled his nose into some of the furs beside him. He exhaled loudly, feeling relaxed.

The door to the room opened up and Dakota sat up, startled eyes narrowing in on the familiar figure in the doorway. There was a sense of déjà vu for Dakota, as the Alpha walked into the room with a tray of food. However, the food was different this time and the Alpha had a large smile on his face.

"I'm glad to see you awake, little one," Zak whispered as he knelt down beside the pile of furs.

Dakota smiled softly at Zak's words and his gaze fell to the pile of food on the tray: tall glass of orange juice, scrambled eggs, thick slices of bacon, and a pile of perfectly cooked toast. His stomach rumbled at the sight and Zak pushed the tray a bit closer to Dakota.

"Thank you, Zak," Dakota felt his cheeks go a bit pink and reached for the tray.

The Alpha sat down beside Dakota. The Omega's knees touching Zak's lower back as Dakota dug into the food and piling it into his mouth. Zak smiled at the sight and felt himself practically howling inside at having the small Omega back with him.

As Dakota bit into a piece of toast, he mumbled, "I'm sorry, Zak."

"What for, little one?" Zak asked.

There was a pause as Dakota swallowed his bite and a sad look appeared on his face, "For running away."

"Oh, it's okay," Zak just to reassure him, but it wasn't particularly working, "You just scared me a bit. I… I…," Zak tried to ignore the increase beat in his heart and remembered Billy's word. He just needed to say it, "I thought I lost you for good."

Dakota was silent, save for a sniffle, and nodded slowly. Reaching forward, he grabbed the glass of orange juice and sipped at it. Zak took this as encouragement to continue speaking, but it wasn't honestly like Zak was going to stop talking either. Just saying those first few words were enough to get him started.

"I thought you were gone forever and it hurt me a lot," there was a wince from Dakota and Zak's hand slowly crept forward to Dakota's arm wresting on the covers. A fingertip gently touched Dakota's skin and, ignoring the wince Dakota made again, Zak began to stroke it, "You mean so much to me now, Dakota. I wish I told you that before the bonfire. Perhaps that evening would have ended differently. You were gone for so long, Dakota. A week! A week without you and I was tearing myself apart."

"I'm sorry," Dakota whined and Zak saw that when the Omega turned to look at him that his eyes were glassy with tears.

Zak tried to give a comforted smile, "I know you've had a difficult past, Dakota, with your former mate and your former pack, but I want to change your future. I want you to be a part of my pack and I…," Zak exhaled and swallowed the lump in his throat, "I want you to be my mate."

"Really?" Dakota perked up, placing his glass of orange juice on the tray and sitting up fully so he was now less than inch away from the Alpha.

Zak nodded and felt himself begin to cry… but they were tears of happiness, "Yes, little one. If you'll have me?"

Dakota gave a sharp laugh and threw his arms around the Alpha, "Yes, Alpha, I accept you as my mate."


	14. x.

Without warning, Zak surged forward and pressed his lips against the small Omega's, pushing on Dakota gently to lay down in the furs. It was that first touch that Dakota would never forget and all the sweetness that would follow in the many years to come would never be the same to Dakota than in that moment. His wolf was howling in his chest at finally being united and together with its mate after so many years of hardship and hell. This kiss healed him in a way that Dakota couldn't describe. Just the way that Zak was cupping the side of his face and was passionately kissing him… it just _healed_ him.

Dakota's fingers thread into Zak's hair, pulling the Alpha closer to his body. And, as the pair fell on to the pile of furs, Zak ground down into the open space between Dakota's hips. A moan escaped Dakota's mouth and vibrated against Zak's at the feeling. Overwhelmed by his feelings and emotions, Zak pulled away and stared down at the younger Omega beneath him, lips swollen and cheeks red and eyes blown with desire. A hand fell on top of Dakota's forehead and fingernails combed through the thick brown hair.

"Look at you, little one," Zak mumbled, his heart singing.

Dakota's cheeks flared a deep red, which Zak found utterly adorable.

"So beautiful," he whispered and pressed a kiss to the tip of the Omega's nose.

A whine pulled from Dakota at the gentle touch and he bucked his hips into Zak.

"Use your words, little one," Zak bit his bottom lip as he watched the Omega pull on his shoulders and slip under his shirt, grasping at taunt muscle.

"I wanna…," Dakota gasped, "Closer."

Zak laughed a bit and buried his nose into Dakota's neck, inhaling the familiar scent there and nuzzling at the point where he wanted to bite down, "But I am closer."

Dakota groaned in frustration, tossing his head back and enjoying the attention that the Alpha was giving his neck. His fingers ran up Zak's back, under his shirt, and caressed the scarred skin, "I want you to take me."

The Alpha pressed a kiss to the juncture of Dakota's neck and shoulder, "I'm working on that, little one."

Growling, Dakota ripped Zak's shirt down his back and balled it up in his fist and placed it beside the pile of fur, planning on adding it to his side of the furs when they were done with their activities so he would have the Alpha's scent close to him always. Zak chuckled, mourning a bit the loss of shirt but knew it wouldn't go far, and teased the Omega with a slight graze of his teeth against Dakota's skin.

Dakota bucked his hips against Zak's and the Alpha's hand ran down the Omega's side, tickling the muscles there slightly, before sinking lower. The Alpha didn't waste any time and slipping his hand under the sweatpants waste band. Fingers curled around hot flesh and Dakota hissed at Zak's first touch of his cock. Oh, how long Dakota had been waiting for this moment!

"Shhh," Zak cooed in the Omega's ear, "Don't be too loud, little one. The others will hear you."

 _Let them hear me_ , Dakota wanted to bite back, _Let them hear what you do to me. Let them hear you taking me._

But, Dakota bit his lip and moaned softly.

Slowly, Zak began to stroke Dakota, allowing the precum leaking from the tip to coat Dakota's shaft and ease Zak's hand. Rather quickly, a wet spot was forming on Dakota's sweatpants. Zak stroked Dakota so sure of himself and so filled with passion and the Omega tossed his head from side to side, trying to keep the noises falling from his lips.

"Zak!" Dakota cried out, bucking his hip, "Faster!"

The Alpha picked his pace up, and would pause every few seconds to run his thumb over the Omega's cock slit. Pleasure thumped through Dakota's body and he clenched around Zak's back, desperate to feel release and the feeling of Zak's teeth in his neck. Desire was a like a wildlife in his veins.

"So beautiful," Zak whispered, pressing a kiss to Dakota's neck, continuing to pump his wrist with Dakota's cock, "So very much _mine_."

"Yours," Dakota whimpered, "Yours. Only yours."

Stroking Dakota faster, Zak began to nibble along the Omega's neck, enjoying how Dakota was hitching his breath with each touch. His heart beat was loud in his ears and Zak had no idea if it was his heart beat or Dakota's he was hearing.

"So close," Dakota whined, bucking his hips in a set pace with the Alpha, "Please, Zak!"

"Not yet," Zak warned, "Not yet, little one. I wanna see how far you can go. Don't cum yet."

The Omega cried out, shutting his eyes, and clenching his firsts. Fingernails dug into Zak's skin and the Alpha knew he would have crescent marks on his back when they were done.

"You want to know something, little one?" Zak asked, the tip of his nose tracing the outline of Dakota's ear.

"Zak…," he sighed in response.

"I can't wait till you're in your first heat after I claim you," the Alpha purrs into the Omega's ear, "I bet you taste so sweet when you cum on my tongue. It's going to be so hard to control myself from not wanting to just flip you over onto your hands and knees and take you. Just thrust into you like the wild animal I am inside of me."

"Fuck!" Dakota cried out, trying hard not to climax when the Alpha was talking just so sinfully filthy inside of him.

"Oh, what a nasty word," Zak continues to purr in Dakota's word, "That's not meant for such innocent lips. Or," and there was a pause, but it wasn't silent. All he could hear was the hitching of his breath as Zak continued to pump him, "Are you a dirty little Omega who deserves to be filled at all times?"

"I wanna," Dakota's lips fumbled with his words, eyelids fluttering across his cheekbones.

Zak gave a soft chuckle that held a deep and low timber to it before he pressed his lips to Dakota's neck. He enjoyed how the Omega seemed to just tremble in his hands, "Cum for me, Omega," he whispered. His voice danced across Dakota's skin, "Fall apart on me as I claim you."

"Zak!" Dakota came at those words. Eyes blown wide! His seed spilling into his sweatpants, creating a darker spot around his crotch area.

But, his ecstasy increased as Zak snapped his jaws down hard on Dakota's neck. Pain flared across his body like someone took a hot, red branding iron to his neck and sparks shot down his nerves. The Omega clutches desperately at the Alpha, bruises blooming across the tanned skin. Zak tightened his hold around Dakota's body, bringing him closer to him. A hand pulled away from Dakota's spent cock and gripped at his bare ass, under his sweatpants, grinding down into the Omega's groin. His other hand gripped Dakota's hair, holding him in his spot in Zak's nest. Blood dripped onto Zak's tongue and he moaned at how delicious Dakota's blood was on his taste buds.

A high pitched whine escaped Dakota's mouth as he felt the things the Alpha was doing to his body. Comfort, safety, and love flooded over his brain till all he could think about was Zak, Zak taking care of him, Zak making him feel safe.

A few seconds later, Zak unlatched his jaw from Dakota's neck and his tongue licked softly at the angry wound he left behind. But, the pain had disappeared and Dakota could feel his body working on healing the spot, transforming it into a mating mark that would be put on display for the whole world to see. Dakota was--.

"Mine," Zak growled low, pawing at Dakota's ass in a poor attempt to bring him closer, if at all possible.

The Omega bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, enjoying the attention the Alpha was leaving on him. Gently, he whispered back, "Yours. Always yours, Zak."


	15. part iii

"and if you are to love,

Love as the moon loves;

It does not steal the night --

It only unveils

The beauty of the dark"


	16. xi.

Dakota gave his Alpha a name, which he had been holding onto forever, a few days later after Dakota was marked.

A cold chill was in the air when he stepped outside and he wrapped the dark fur tighter around his naked body, swallowing him in the blackness of it till only his head and upper shoulders peaked out. A healed crescent moon, paler than his skin, gleamed in the porch light, symbolizing that he was taken. The pack were thrilled by the introduction of Dakota into their little family and even more so when they found out that their Alpha had finally claimed a mate after so many years, especially when it was later discovered to be Dakota.

Both Alpha and Omega were discovering each other almost every night in both a physical and a emotional intimacy. Never had Dakota felt so safe and loved before. He had his mate, at last. It was for this reason that Dakota felt he could finally tell Zak the name of the pack that he was kicked out of and the name of the pack member that rejected him.

Zak came up behind Dakota, wrapping his arms around the smaller wolf's waist and buried his nose into the juncture of his neck. The tip of his nose brushed over the mating mark, making the Omega shiver.

"What are you doing out here, little one?" Zak asked, "You're going to get cold."

"Needed some air," Dakota sighed, leaning back into the strong muscles of his Alpha.

Zak hummed in response and tightened his hold. His fingertips slid into the dark fur around Dakota and the cold flesh caressed the bare skin of Dakota's stomach.

"Flori," Dakota suddenly says.

It makes the Alpha freeze in his spot and he steps around Dakota to face him properly, "What?"

The Omega looks up into the Alpha, "You asked me who did me wrong?" Zak nods for him to continue, "Flori."

Zak growls and his eyes flash dangerously, "Anyone specifically?"

Dakota looks down, not wanting to say the name on his lips. The Alpha raises a hand to Dakota's chin and lifts his gaze. The violent look of blood lust gone in Zak's eyes and there's a look of sympathy almost.

"You can tell me, little one," Zak whispers, "I want to help you."

The Omega sighs and blinks away the tears threatening to spill over. Despite having been mated to Zak, the emotions are still too strong from being rejected, "Matthew…," his voice shakes as he says the name of his ex-pack mate, "Beta… Flori Pack."

Zak's eyebrows scrunch up as he tries to control his anger. Instead of snapping or doing something irrational, he steps forward and wraps his arms around his mate, holding him tightly. Dakota's body shakes a bit with silent sobs. Suppressed memories and emotions of the moment he was rejected are ringing loud in his ears.

"Shhh," Zak coos, "Thank you, Dakota. All will be alright."

Zak rarely used his name, but when he does Dakota knows that he means whatever he is about to say. The "little one" term that he uses is an endearment and has become basically his other name. It sends sparks of desire and love and home through his body.

Dakota just nods and nuzzles deeper into his Alpha's chest.

»»————-♔————-««

The Omega pressed his ear to the door closer, trying to listen in on the conversation on the other side. He knew that if he were caught, then there might be a punishment, but considering his mate was the Alpha he didn't worry too much. Everyone in the "inner circle" was inside the room, which was the pack house dining room.

"While I'm all for supporting this attack on the Flori Pack, Zak," that was Nick speaking, "We need a more legitimate claim than just Dakota-."

The Omega heard a deep throated Alpha growl and the Beta's, Aaron's, loud laughter.

"Seriously, Zak," Nick was stern, "We need more claim."

"Why isn't he enough?" Zak snapped.

Nick growled in annoyance, an animalistic noise from his throat, "Must I remind you, Zak! To attack another pack, least of all the Matthew Flori, their top Beta, we need to have the political agenda, some sort of stake on their territory, and," he drew out the word, "the numbers! Come on, Zak! Have you seen how many we have compared to them?"

There was silence after it and Dakota's heart thumped in his chest, waiting for the next word. He wasn't upset at Nick. Oh, far from it. In fact, Dakota understood perfectly well and was in support of not attacking the Flori Pack for those reasons, but he knew his mate wasn't just going to sit by and let the other pack roam free.

A sigh broke the silence and Dakota could hear the emotions within it, "I just can't let him down, Nick. He's my mate and I can still see the hurt from what the Flori's did to him."

"I know, Zak, I know," Nick replied in a caring voice, "I understand why you want to. I would be too if Veronique had the same background as Dakota."

"So, what _are_ we going to do?" the other Beta, Jay, pipped up.

"I'll go tomorrow night," Zak answered, "I'm not going to risk my pack or any of you guys for the sake of _my_ mate. I need to do this for his sake and mine."

"You ain't going alone, bro," Aaron sternly inserted himself.

"Far from it," Jay echoed his sentiment.

Zak gave a sharp laugh, "You two don't need to come."

"Three," Nick said, "And we are, if you are."

"Oh shit, make it four," Dakota heard Jay's mate tease.

The Alpha laughed more sincerely.

"Like I said, Zak," Nick continued for them all, "As a _pack_ , we can't attack for the Flori's, but they'll never expect us five."

"Shit," Zak's voice held a lot of emotion, "Thanks, bro. I appreciate it."

"What's your Beta's--?" Aaron joked, but was interrupted by Billy.

"And an Omega, bitch!"

There was a few snorts of laughter as Aaron continued, "What's your _pack_ for, Zak? We gotchu."


	17. xii.

Dakota scampered back to his and Zak's nest and dived under the covers, waiting for the return of his mate. He was acting a bit like a kid, but he didn't want Zak to know that he had overheard their conversation. Yet, a few minutes later, Zak walked in with a stern look on his face. He stood over Dakota, with his hands on his hips, and stared down at his mate. But, the stern look turned into a roll of his eyes and a teasing smile.

"What?" Dakota asked innocently, popping hit bottom lip out in a small pout.

Zak kneeled down and crawled into the spot behind Dakota. His body curled protectively around the small wolf, dangling his arm across Dakota's waist. The Omega turned in his spot so he was facing the Alpha more head on. A leg draped over Zak's own. He was still pouting.

"I know you were listening," Zak replied, bringing his finger up to boop Dakota on his nose.

Dakota's pout deepens, "No I wasn't."

Zak chuckled and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the Omega's lips, mumbling against them, "Yes you were."

Dakota shakes his head, "No."

"Oh, you weren't?" Zak teases, rising up on his arms above Dakota. His legs fall in between the Omega's and he brushes his clothed crotch against Dakota's.

Dakota bites his bottom lip and tries to keep his cock from getting hard. He won't let Zak get the best of him.

The Alpha's nose traces along Dakota's face and along his jaw, "I could hear you breathing on the other side of the door."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "N-N-N-No."

Zak laughed and raised up onto his knees, "Get on your hands and knees, little one," he ordered.

Dakota didn't waste any time in listening to the order and did as he was told, flipping over, raising his ass up to meet Zak's hips. The Alpha groaned and wrapped an arm around Dakota's waist, pulling the Omega flush against his groin. Dakota could feel the Alpha's cock stirring against the flesh of his ass.

"You're a little minx, aren't you?" Zak moaned, fingertips teasing around the waistband.

Dakota bit his lip, "I want you so much, Alpha," he sighs.

Zak responded by grinding his cock into Dakota's clothed ass hard, "You're not getting any part of me, little one, till you admit you were listening."

Dakota dipped his head, arching his back as Zak grasped the small wolf's sweatpants and pulled it down over Dakota's ass. Zak hissed, licking his lips, when he saw that the Omega wasn't wearing any underwear underneath, and then he 'tsk-ed. He tapped a finger on Dakota's ass, letting the sweatpants fall to Dakota's knees.

"So, did you listen?" Zak asks in a gravely voice that sends spark of lust up Dakota's spine.

Closing his eyes, he can feel Zak's tongue traveling up his back, but when he opens them, he finds Zak still just holding him tightly against his cock with himself on his hands and knees before him. He wants to admit he does, but there's another part of Dakota that wants to see what the Alpha will do if he continues to deny him.

Zak tightens his hold on Dakota's hips, "Answer me, little one!" his tone holds the dominant voice that an Alpha has.

But, there's something different in the tone from other Alpha's Dakota has heard. It must have something to do with the fact that Zak was created an Alpha instead of born one. There is more power to his voice and Dakota whimpers, dropping onto his elbows and burrowing his face into the furs that smell so strongly of his and Zak's combined scents.

"Yes," Dakota sniffles, pressing his ass into Zak's hard cock.

The Alpha leans forward and grips the fine hairs on the back of Dakota's head and pulls on them. The Omega hisses and turns his head to the side, taking a quick glance at the Alpha holding him down. Despite giving some flashbacks to his previous life as the chew toy to his old pack, he knows Zak would never hurt him and he knows that this roughness is part of how Zak shows his love. And, yet, Dakota finds it so fucking arousing.

"Correct," Zak purrs into his ear, "Good, little one, good," there's a soft kiss pressed to Dakota's hair, a nose nuzzling in and inhaling sharply, "Now, how about I give you a little treat for being so good."

"Yes!" Dakota whimpers, letting out a sigh as Zak sits back onto his knees.

He hears the sound of Zak pulling his jeans down and, with how close they are together, Dakota can feel Zak's cock jutting at his ass. He revolves his hips to get the tip to slide between his cheeks and then grinds against it. The Alpha groans and slides his hand to the Omega's hole, sliding two fingers in.

"Fuck," Dakota whines at the delicious burn, dipping his back as Zak begins to scissor his fingers in the younger Omega's hole.

With the amount of slick Dakota is producing, though, it wont take Zak long to work him open.

"So good," Zak mummers, sitting back to watch his fingers disappear and reappear out of his mate's hole wet with slick.

"Please," Dakota whispers with a hitch in his voice.

Zak adds another finger and begins to piston them into his mate. Dakota bucks his hips, matching the Alpha's pace. He needs something thicker in him than three fingers so much. He's so wet that the fingers just slip out of him.

"Please," Dakota whimpers again, "I want you so bad, Alpha!"

"Soon, little one," Zak whispers, "I don't want to hurt you. Let me open you open more."

"Zak!" Dakota tosses his head back and howls.

"Okay," Zak gives in and slips his fingers out of Dakota's hole, using the slick to help him pump his cock a few times to lubricate himself, "Hang on, little one."

The Omega dips his hips, craving to have his mate inside of him. When he hips come back up, the head of Zak's cock teases Dakota's hole and he whines at the feeling. The Alpha grips Dakota's hips as he slowly sinks into Dakota, a loud sigh escapes his lips as the Omega's hole grips at his cock tightly. The feeling of finally being filled is intoxicating and Dakota grips at the furs beneath him, burring his face into the ripped shirt that once-belonged to Zak.

Slowly, Zak begins to move and he slips his cock out till only the tip is in. There's a pause and Dakota tries desperately to push back, but Zak's grip on his hips holds him still.

"Shhh," Zak whispers and then, suddenly, slams back into Dakota.

"FUCK!" Dakota whines, clenching around Zak's cock, and knuckles go white as black spots dance across his vision, "So good," he whispers against the furs beneath him.

Zak pulls himself back, with only the tip inside of Dakota, "Look at you," there's a low chuckle and Zak snaps his hips forward, burring himself to the hilt within Dakota a second time, "So wet for only me."

"Only you," Dakota whispers, his breath hitching in his throat.

Slowly, Zak begins to fuck his Omega, enjoying the pleasure that floods his system with each thrust. Dakota whimpers and whines as he feels Zak's cock hit that spot deep within him. He's throbbing with utter need, like he is a heat, beneath his Alpha, and Dakota is craving-.

"More," he whimpers.

Suddenly, Zak stops and reaches forward to grip the base of Dakota's hairs. He yanks on them, bringing the Omega up on his hands and knees fully. The Alpha leans down, his tongue tracing his mating mark on the young Omega, "Careful who you speak to, Omega."

Dakota whines, "Alpha," and goes limp in Zak's grasp.

A smirk and a small laugh echoes in Zak's room as the Alpha thrusts hard into the Omega. Dakota latches his fingers into the furs to keep himself from falling over. Eyes fall close as his body rocks back and forth and his bottom lips trembles.

"So good," Zak whispers before his mouth closes around the mating mark again, sucking on it gently.

Dakota moans at how good everything feels and he is close to his orgasm.

Zak's cock swells in Dakota's hole and black dots dance across the Omega's eyes. He fells just so full and so loved. At the feeling, Dakota's lips started whispering a single sentence over and over again, "I love you… I love you… I love you," till his lips practically go numb.

Then, suddenly, Zak snaps his jaws tightly, biting over the mating mark.

Dakota cries out in pleasure and pain, tears tickling the edges of his eyes, and throws his head to the side. Mouth a gape, his climax hits him practically out of nowhere. His seed spills into the furs beneath him and hole clenches around Zak's cock. The Alpha moans into Dakota's neck and pumps his hips forward one last time before his knot swells in Dakota's channel. Zak climaxes hard into Dakota, his hips bucking uncontrollably into the hole as he locks with his Omega. His seed sputters in Dakota's hole. A warm blooming within the Omega.

"Alpha," Dakota whimpers at the feeling before his head drops and his body goes numb to the pleasure. Black dots crowd over his sight and, a few seconds later, he falls into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The darkness isn't from intense pleasure... what is going to happen??? :P


	18. xiii.

_I'll save you from your pain, little one,_ Zak's voice echoed in his ears, but it sounded so distant, _I'll be here for you always_.

Dakota tries to open his eyes, but all he sees is a large dark figure walking out the door. Then, darkness falls back over his eyes.

 _Let me take revenge for you, my love,_ Zak's voice was back, _Let me love you like you are meant to be loved._

Lights flashed across Dakota's closed eyelids and everything went black again.

 _Let me avenge you_ , Zak whispered in his ear, _Of all those who did you wrong._

"Alpha," Dakota mumbled and the night took him again.

»»————-♔————-««

When Dakota finally came around, there was dull thudding in his head. He groaned as he sat up in his bed. Eyes blinking rapidly to clear the fogginess of his mind and his vision. It felt like he had too much wolfsbane… not that he would know what the hallucenagenic drug was like… nope, definitely not.

The small Omega stayed in his and Zak's nest a few more minutes, waiting for the haziness to lift. Turning to his right, he threw his arm across it, expecting there to be the hard body of his Alpha mate. All Dakota was met with was the cold chill of a bed that hadn't been slept in. The young Omega bolted upward, trying to ignore the way black dots danced across his vision. Worry unhinged him and Dakota looked around the room, hoping to catch his mate perhaps somewhere else. No luck! The nest was barren and as empty as ever. Dakota felt his heart pound in his ears and in his throat. Anxiety crawled inside his chest. Where was Zak?

Taking a few moments to just let his thoughts run (which included doubts and worries about Zak leaving him for good), Dakota finally began to calm down. Turning to his nest, he grabbed Zak's torn t-shirt that he kept on his side of the nest of furs and brought it up to his nose. He took in the familiar and heavy scent that lingered there. He told himself that there had to be a legitimate reason for this.

Stretching his arms, Dakota stood up from the nest, the furs dropping from his naked form. A dull ache resided in his ass and his hips hurt a bit from the residue of Zak's harsh grip. Yet, the pain was welcomed and pleasurable, making the Omega throb with a possessive happiness.

Walking over to the closet filled with his and Zak's clothes, Dakota pulled on a clean pair of sweatpants and one of Zak's shirts, which fell mid-thigh on his small frame. The pack house was so silent… too silent. His stomach grumbled, disrupting the empty sound. So, once dressed, he made his way down the hall to the pack house kitchen. As he walked there, the rich smell of cooking chocolate flooded his senses and Dakota's mouth began to water. He wondered who could be cooking at this hour and what exactly were they making that smelled so good.

Entering the kitchen, Dakota is met with the sight of Nick's mate and his daughters running around the kitchen. Well, the littlest one (Chloe) was dashing around the kitchen with her mother trailing behind her. The oldest (Annabelle) sat on the kitchen island, clapping and laughing as she watched the sight around her. Dakota chuckled before swooping in and picking Chloe up by her sides and placing her on the counter. Veronique stopped in her tracks and exhaled loudly with a light smirk on her face as she came up to the other Omega.

"Dakota…," she ran a hand through her blonde hair in an attempt to tame it a bit.

Chloe screamed in laughter on the counter, "Again! Again! Again! Mama!"

Veronique turned her attention to the youngest and soothed her with a touch to her cheek, "Not now, Chloe. After cookies?"

Chloe cried out, "COOKIES!" and made grabby hands at her mother.

Suddenly, the oven timer went off and Annabelle jumped down from her perch. She walked over to the oven and cupped her hands around her eyes to peer at the cookies through the glass window. Veronique turned to Dakota with a plea in her eyes.

"Can you watch Chloe really quick, Dakota?" she asked anxiously.

Dakota nodded, laughing, moving to stand in front of the small blonde girl to keep her from falling, "I got her, V."

Nick's mate ran over to the beeping oven, grabbing a pair of over mitts from the counter. She nudged Annabelle to the side before turning off the oven, opening it, and pulling out 2 large trays filled with irregular shaped cookies. It was obvious that both little girls were given complete control over the cookie mixture. Veronique placed a finger on one of the center cookies gently before taking her hand away quickly. Moving suddenly, she placed the cookies on the kitchen island.

Chloe made a beeline for the cookies, but Dakota jumped, grabbing her hand, and pulling her close to his body.

"Careful, Chloe," Dakota gently told her, "They're hot! We don't want to hurt your hands, right?"

Chloe giggled before wrapping her arms tightly around Dakota's waist and nodding.

Veronique smiled at the pair softly before turning to the sink, thinking about how good a parent Dakota could be. She put the faucet on, filling the small tub up with water and soap and beginning to do the dishes. Annabelle returned to her position on the counter and began to fan her hand over the cookies. Seeing this, her little sister scrambled out of Dakota's arms and followed her older sister's lead. Both, in a humorous attempt, tried to cool the cookies faster. Dakota cracked a smile at them.

"Hey, V?" he turned to her.

The blonde Omega made a noise of acknowledgement but kept her attention on the dishes.

"Where did the Alpha go? He wasn't with me last night."

Veronique answered quickly… almost too quickly, "Hunting party."

Dakota swallowed and narrowed his eyes, "Why wouldn't he have woken me?"

Veronique turned to him with a forced smile, "He didn't want you to worry about him."

 _Bullshit!_ Dakota thinks.

"Where is he really, V?" Dakota asks again with a bit more force into his voice.

The blonde Omega narrows her eyes at the other, "Like I told you-- hunting party."

Dakota dropped the topic, but he had a feeling that something else was going on. Nick, Aaron, Jay, and Billy were gone from the pack house, leaving it eerily quiet except for Chloe and Annabelle's fussing over the cookies. There was a reason why Dakota woke up in such a clouded daze. He had a feeling that this had to all do with the meeting he had eavesdropped on between Zak and his "crew" yesterday… or the day before. Dakota had no idea what day it was or how much time had passed since the pair had fallen into the nest for a make out session. Zak must have given him something… somehow… to make Dakota fall asleep.

If Zak and the others had gone to the Flori Pack, Dakota would never forgive himself. While Zak practically craved revenge for Dakota, he would never forgive himself for endangering Zak or their pack. Yet, Dakota couldn't deny himself the slight bit of joy knowing that Zak could be tearing Matthew Flori's corpse apart and all those who did him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters and then this story is done!


	19. xiv.

Dakota lay on the grass in front of the pack house, arms spread out and letting the sun tickle along his skin. His thoughts whirled, wondering where his mate and some of their pack had gone to. He just hoped that it wasn't where he thought they went.

He wears only a pair of sweatpants, grey and dirtied from wear. The sun tans his chest, which is now more defined and he looks less like a twig now. Zak's TLC (tender-loving-care) seemed to have worked on the young Omega. All signs of Dakota's previous life seemed to have disappeared off his skin and, ironically, around the same time as he finished the mural painting on the wall outside his and Zak's room. The blank wall, which was dull and ugly when Dakota first saw, was now covered in vibrant colorful flowers. It looked like a meadow filled with them. But, what Dakota loved the most about the mural was that every pack member had a bit of themselves in it. Over the course of the Dakota's time here, so much had changed for the better. Dakota smiles up at the sun as he thinks about it.

Suddenly, a howl echoes across the forest area and Dakota sits up straight with his right leg bent and his arm settled loosely on it. Everything is silent for a second and then a large dark grey wolf walks out of the forest edge and into the meadow. A smaller brown wolf is close behind. Both wolves look tired and hair is matted with some substance. As they get closer, the wind blows their scent in Dakota's direction. It is Jay and Billy, but the other scents underneath confirm Dakota's fears. It was blood, but not just normal blood-- Flori blood.

Another wolf, who Dakota quickly recognizes as Aaron, steps out of the words. He is panting and limping a bit on his back leg. But, overall, he seems just as equally exhausted as Jay and Billy were.

Dakota moves his gaze to the forest again, waiting for any signs of his mate and Nick. He hears the back door of the pack house open and feels Veronique step out. There's the light sound of footsteps as Chloe and Annabelle come out next to their mother, too. The Omega smiles and waves at the three wolves walking toward the house, but Dakota can sense her worry at not seeing her mate either.

"They're okay," Veronique says, as if trying to reassure herself.

Dakota nods, but keeps his eyes trained on the woods. He wouldn't believe either male wolf was okay till he saw for himself.

The leaves parted and then a large black wolf and an equally large light grey wolf appeared from the foliage. Dakota smiled brightly and couldn't contain himself from taking off in a fast sprint toward the pair. His mate and their lead Beta were alive.

"Daddy!" Chloe cried out, as she and her sister bolted toward their father, trailing slowly behind Dakota.

Yet, as Dakota got closer, he saw that the black wolf was dragging something. As object that was large and covered with fur. Flori blood got heavier in Dakota's nose as he got closer.

The black wolf dropped the object and yipped at the light grey wolf before turning its large head to Dakota. Nick nodded to the Alpha before his body contorted painfully till only Nick's rather naked physical human form stood standing. Then, the Beta took off running toward his mate and children. Dakota, however, only had eyes for his own mate.

The black wolf's own form contorted until Zak stood naked in the meadow. Dakota crashed into his mate, wrapping his arms around the bulky figure. The two crashed into the meadow with the amount of unrestrained force Dakota used. When they landed, the Omega threw himself on the other, straddling the Alpha, bringing his lips to Zak's, and kissing each other soundly. Zak moaned happily at the feeling of his Omega so close to his body, but he became worried and pulled away when he felt hot wet tears against his cheeks. Dakota looked down at his mate with glossy eyes and Zak reached up, brushing the tears away.

"Hey," Zak cooed, "What's the matter, little one?"

Dakota hiccupped and smiled at the name, "I'm just so glad to see you, Zak," he never thought he would see his mate again or hear that nickname drip effortlessly from Zak's lips.

Zak smiled brightly, "I'm here, Dakota. I'm never leaving your side."

Dakota leaned down and pressed a kiss to Zak's lips again, "You better not."

The Alpha placed his hands on Dakota's hips, forcing the younger wolf to break away. Zak smiled up at his mate, studying the gentle sway of eyelashes on angelic cheekbones and the swollen soft lips, "While I could stay here all day with you on top of me," a light blush crawled up on those angelic cheekbones, "I have something to show you."

Dakota cocked an eyebrow before sliding off of Zak's hips, landing in the soft grass. As Zak reaches forward, Dakota's eyes land on the furry object that Zak had carried. He cries out and scampers back a bit. Zak shushes him before grasping the object tightly, pulling it up to show Dakota more clearly. The Omega could see now that the object was a head -- a brown wolf's head. Blood dripped down from the severed neck and the tongue lazily slipped out of the maw. But, what Dakota saw about the wolf head was that he recognized exactly who it was.

"No one will ever hurt you again, little one," Zak's voice was soft.

Matthew Flori, the Beta wolf that shunned Dakota and threw him from his pack, was dead and his head was held high by Dakota's now-mate. Dakota would be lying if he said he wasn't a mix of emotions. But, the most prevalent one was joy. No longer would Dakota be scared of Matthew. Zak had his back now and always.

"No one will _ever_ hurt you again, Dakota.


	20. xv.

_**Several Years Later…** _

Dakota was on the run again. He was in his human form, bounding over fallen trees and boulders, and his wolfish nature wanted to be sprung loose. Yet, he made a promise not to. He was being hunted and had to stay in his human form.

Coming to a small clearing, he paused. He sniffled loudly, taking in the normal scent of the woods around him. His hunter wasn't close. So, he took the moment to compose himself, catching his breath.

Dakota had filled out so much more than when he first arrived to these woods. His torso was chiseled with the beginnings of a six-pack. He had meat on his bones and his bruises were gone, save for the few that were leftover from when his mate fucked his brains out. His scars had faded till they barely were on his skin… both physical and mental scars. Yet, they would always be there no matter how much Dakota willed them away, no matter how much his mate kissed them and mused over them. The scars were a constant reminder of his past, but his mate liked to remind Dakota that they were also a constant reminder of how strong the Omega was.

"Dakota?" his hunter called out to him.

He whipped around to face him but his hunter slammed into him. His back collided with the tree. An oomph! escaped Dakota's lips at the impact, but a second later lips found his. Dakota melted against the large figure, taking in the familiar scent, and curled his fingers into the thick brunette hair.

"Zak," Dakota sighed against his mate's lips.

The Alpha pulled away, leaning his head against Dakota's. A thigh slips between the Omega's, pressing up against his hard cock. Dakota moans, eyes lazily falling shut and then opening again to peer into his mate's.

"Gotcha," Zak whispers and smiled, pressing his lips back to Dakota's.

The Omega loved playing this game with Zak. The Alpha was the hunter, preying upon Dakota in a chase through the woods. If Zak caught him, Dakota was at his mercy. But, if Dakota slipped the Alpha's nose, the Omega could do whatever he wanted to the other. Usually, Dakota lost or purposefully did so just to be caught by his mate, but he knew Zak was aware of this.

"I love you, Dakota," Zak whispers so softly, "So much…"

Dakota smiled up against Zak's lips and bucked his hips against Zak's thigh, already feeling himself get wet with his mate so close, "I love you, too, Zak."

The Alpha softened against him and they lost each other in the other's arms.

 _DINNER!_ Dakota suddenly heard Billy's loud voice echo through their pack mental link. It was obnoxiously loud that both Alpha and Omega jumped and separated from each other. While Zak mumbled about ripping the certain other Omega limb from limb, Dakota giggled, running a hand over Zak's shoulders.

The pair separated from each other and began to walk back to their pack house. Dakota leaned into his mate's side, grabbing Zak's hand, and lacing their fingers together. He sighed.

"What's wrong, little one?" Zak asked when the Omega made the noise.

"Oh nothing," Dakota mused with a soft smile.

Zak took this as an answer and they continued walking back to the house. Soon, the pair entered the large grassy meadow, now blooming with hundreds of wild flowers. Dakota watched as Veronique, Billy, and Jay were busy by their outdoor barbeque grill, finishing their meal. The smoke from it swarmed and danced around Dakota and his stomach growled. Off to the side, Nick was playing in the grass with a clumsy Chloe and a very small caramel-colored wolf that hopped and jumped around the pair. Dakota knew the wolf was Annabelle, who recently begun to develop her wolf (an early sign of puberty). Aaron came from out of the house, nodding to Zak and Dakota, before joining the others at the grill.

Dakota stopped in his tracks and Zak turned to his mate with a worried expression.

"Are you seriously okay, little one?"

The Omega turned to his mate, a feeling of relief falling over him completely. His eyes became glassy with tears, "I'm so incredibly okay. Never been so happier than this very moment… watching our pack… my pack… with you, my mate… my Alpha."

Zak smiled softly, leaning forward, and pressing a kiss to Dakota's lips, before leaning back, "I promised you didn't I?"

Dakota nodded, thinking of the words that Zak had said when they first met, "Yes… yes, you did."

And the pair continued walking back to their pack, hands clutching each other tightly. Dakota's heart soared with each passing step.

He was home.

**| THE END |**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love on this fic! <3<3<3


End file.
